Was wäre wenn
by Thinuil
Summary: Finale der 6. Staffel. One-Shot über Callie und Arizona wenn es anders gekommen wäre.


Callie lief Arizona genervt arbeiteten zusammen auf der Kinderstation, da der Chief veranlasst hatte, alle Ausgänge zu verriegeln und auch die einzelnen Abteilungen abzusperren. Noch wusste keiner auf der Kinderstation was der Grund für diese Entscheidung war. Sie wussten nur, dass niemand durch die Flure laufen sollte und die Angestellten bei den Patienten bleiben mussten „Arizona, was soll ich machen, ich will Kinder, du kannst mich nicht verurteilen. Monatelang habe ich mich selbst belogen, ich habe versucht diesen tiefen Wunsch in mir zu unterdrücken, für dich. Aber wäre es zu viel verlangt, wenn du nur einmal nachdenkst, was ich für dich aufgegeben habe und was passieren würde, wenn du das gleiche Opfer begehen würdest. Wenn du darüber nachdenkst wie es mir dabei geht, ich glaube nicht" sagte Callie mit bebender Stimme. Ihre schönen Augen blickten sie verzweifelt an.

Arizona drehte sich überfordert um. Sie hatte genug mit einer kleinen Patientin zu tun, die unter einem entzündeten Blinddarm litt und dringend eine Operation benötigte.  
Sie besorgte gerade zusätzliche Mullbinden. Wütend drehte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin um. „Callie, wir haben unsere Beziehung beendet, warum noch darüber diskutieren, wie du außerdem so nett erwähntest, du kannst es ja nicht einmal auf der gleichen Etage mit mir aushalten!".

Callie versperrte ihr den Weg. Arizona sah gestresst nach unten um das Regal zu durchwühlen. „Calliope, ich kann dir nicht trauen, beweise mir das du mich liebst und nicht die Tatsache in jemanden verliebt zu sein". Sie sah Callie nun direkt in die Augen. „Du hast ein großes Herz, dafür liebe ich dich, doch du liebst zu viel, George O'Malley, Erica Hahn, Mark Sloan, beweise mir das ich anders bin als sie, wie kann ich dir trauen, verrate mir das!". Arizona brach atemlos ab. Sie wollte Callie das alles nicht um die Ohren werfen, doch diese besondere Situation brachte sie aus der Fassung.

Eine Assistenzärztin kam um die Ecke. „Dr. Robbins, ihr Blinddarm ist durchgebrochen!". Arizona erschrak und schnell drängte sie sich an Callie vorbei. Arizona arbeitete zügig während sie alle notwendigen Mittel gegen die Schmerzen zusammen suchte. Sie hasste es Streit mit Callie zu haben, sie liebte diese unglaublich dickköpfige und unglaublich schöne Frau. Doch sie wusste nicht wie sie das Kinderproblem lösen konnten und Callie wusste es auch nicht.

„Arizona…" hörte sie wieder Callies Stimme hinter sich. „Hey!" Arizona drehte sich hastig um. „Halt die Klappe, wir würden diese Diskussion nicht führen, wenn dieser Amokläufer nicht hier rum rennen würde und du nicht bei mir gewesen wärst, als sie die Ausgangssperre verhängten!". Callie atmete aus. „Machst du mir einen Vorwurf?" rief Callie etwas lauter. Arizona warf ihr nur einen verärgerten Blick zu und begann das wimmernde Mädchen zu behandeln. „Shhsh es wird alles gut, deine Mama kommt gleich, okay…ich kümmere mich um dich". „Es tut so weh" wimmerte die kleine. „Ich weiß, ich weiß" murmelte Arizona als sie eine Schmerzspritze aufzog.

Sie hasste es hier eingesperrt zu sein, das Mädchen brauchte eine Operation, doch sie kamen nicht in die Operationsräume. Und Callie ging ihr langsam auf die Nerven.  
Callie ihrerseits kam sich ziemlich nutzlos vor, sie liebte Arizona über alles, sie war die Frau ihres Lebens doch konnte sie nichts tun, was die Blondine nicht auf die Palme brachte. Allerdings, sie musste zugeben es war nicht nett von ihr gewesen als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie es nicht ertragen konnte mit Arizona auf einer Etage eingesperrt zu sein. Sie hatte Arizonas geschockten Blick gesehen, doch sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen, noch länger mit ihr zu reden. Callie seufzte auf.

Arizona beugte sich über das Mädchen und streichelte ihr über die Wange. „Shh" machte sie leise. Sie vermisste Callie so sehr. Doch selbst als die Latina den hilfreichen Vorschlag gemacht hatte, alle Kinder in das Spielzimmer zu bringen, damit diese sich beruhigten während ihre Eltern nicht die Möglichkeit hatten die Station zu betreten, strafte die dunkelhaarige sie mit Missachtung. Arizona sah Callie aus dem Augenwinkel an. Ihre dunklen Augen blickten scharf auf die Tür. Auch Arizona hatte Angst, doch Callie und das Mädchen waren ihr wichtiger.

„Du bist eifersüchtig" stellte sie leise fest. Ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals, doch Callie erwiderte noch nicht mal ihren Blick. „Auf der Party bei Doktor Shepard…dieses Mädchen mit dem ich mich unterhielt, du warst eifersüchtig, ich habe dich gehen sehen Callie Torres!". Callie lief genervt ihre Arme sinken. „Ja und warum denn auch nicht!". Arizona streichelte ihrer kleinen Patientin sanft über die Stirn. Mittlerweile waren sie alleine im Raum, da die anderen Assistenzärzte und Krankenschwestern sich um die anderen Kinder kümmerten.

„Okay, das wird nun ein wenig wehtun!" sagte Arizona hastig. Das Mädchen lag mit dem Rücken zu ihr, da sie die Spritze ins Rückenmark geben musste. Callie saß währenddessen vor dem wimmernden Mädchen und hielt ihre Hand. Arizona warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu, dann setzte sie die Spritze an. Wie erwartet stöhnte das Mädchen laut auf. „Nimm meine Hand, drück ganz fest, drück ganz fest zu!" sagte Callie hastig. „Wow, du bist stark" sagte sie beeindruckt zu der Patientin, als der größte Schmerz und Schreck vorbei waren.

Arizona warf ihr einen lächelnden Blick zu. Doch dann bemerkte sie Callies geschockten Ausdruck in den Augen. Sofort drehte sie sich um. Arizona erschrak zutiefst als sie den groß gewachsenen, älteren Mann in der Tür stehen sah. Sein Ausdruck verriet keine Regung, doch Arizona realisierte allzu schnell die Pistole in seinen Händen. „Hier sind nur Kinder" sagte sie schnell und versuchte mit ihrem Körper den des wimmernden Mädchen abzuschirmen. Dabei fiel ihr Callies entsetzter Blick auf.

„Sie haben mich angeschossen" hörte Arizona eine tiefe, brüchige Stimme hinter sich. Ohne es zu wollen traten der hübschen Kinderärztin Tränen aus den Augen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie das Mädchen und auch sich selbst zu beruhigen. „Es sind nur Kinder hier" wisperte sie immer wieder mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.

Auch Callie war geschockt, ihr Blick war starr auf den Mann gerichtet und ihre braunen Augen blickten unsicher. Sehr langsam richtete sie sich auf. Es galt das Mädchen zu beschützen um nicht noch mehr Blut zu vergießen. „Mr." fing sie leise an. „Clark…Mr. Clark" sagte der fremde Mann der ebenfalls fassungslos auf sein Hand sah. Callie schluckte. Sie sah auf das kleine Mädchen und sie sah Arizona die leise weinend über dem kleinen Körper lag.

Die schöne Orthopädin wusste, sie konnte nur eins tun. Langsam ging sie um den Tisch herum und auf den Mann zu. „Mr. Clark…hier sind einige Mullbinden, damit können Sie die Blutung stoppen" sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und sie konnte nicht verhindern dass ihre Hände zitterten, als sie die Mullbinden in seine Hand fallen ließ. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die tödliche Schusswaffe. „Nehmen Sie sie und gehen Sie, bitte!".

Der Mann sah Callie lange an. Seine Augen blickten kalt, sie wusste sie war in tödlicher Gefahr, ebenso wie Arizona und das kleine Mädchen. Callie hielt ängstlich die Luft an. „Als was arbeiten Sie hier?" fragte der Mann. „Ich bin…Orthopädin!" sagte Callie zitternd und entfernte sich langsam wieder, jedoch gab sie die Schusslinie nicht auf Arizona und ihre Patientin frei. „Und was ist sie?" fragte er und deutete auf Arizona. „Sie ist Kinderchirurgin!" presste Callie hastig hervor. „Chirurgin, ja?" wiederholte der Mann und hob seine Waffe.

Callie erschrak. „Nein…nein!" rief sie und überdeutlich hörte sie Arizonas leise gemurmelte Worte. „Eine Chirurgin hat meine Frau sterben lassen!" sagte er und dann schoss er ab.

Callie war wie gelähmt, doch nur ein paar Sekunden später hörte sie Arizonas Schmerzenschrei. „Nein, nein…nein!" rief sie laut, doch dieses mal hielt der Mann seine Waffe auf Callie gerichtet. „Retten Sie sie, aber den Schmerz wird sie nie vergessen!".

Arizona schrie, es fühlte sich an wie eine gleißende Hitze in ihrem Innern. Sie blieb jedoch auf dem Körper des Mädchens liegen. Sie konnte an nichts anderes denken, als das Kind zu beschützen. Dann eine Tür. Callie hatte die Tür hinter dem Verrückten zugeworfen.

„Arizona…Arizona!" rief sie panisch und mit Tränen erstickter Stimme. „Kann ich loslassen?" fragte die Blondine kraftlos. Callie nickte unter Tränen. „Ja…ja…er ist weg, alles wird gut, Arizona!". Mit einem Lächeln löste sich Arizona von dem Tisch und fiel hart auf den Boden. „Sieh nach wie es der kleinen geht, bitte Callie!". Callie warf einen schnellen Blick auf das Kind. Sie kontrollierte hastig den Puls. Das Mädchen weinte jetzt, doch ihr ging es verhältnismäßig gut.

„Oooh Arizona, jetzt bleib bei mir, wo tut es weh?" fragte Callie atemlos als sie sich zu Arizona hinabbeugte. Doch die dunkelhaarige schaffte es ihre Panik zu unterdrücken. Arizona brauchte sie jetzt. „An…an der Schulter, ich glaube das ist nicht so schlimm…Teddy meinte, Schüsse an den Extremitäten sind nicht so schlimm!". Callie lächelte unter Tränen.

Sie legte Arizona flach auf den Boden und riss ihre Kleidung an der Schulter ein. Schnell kontrollierte sie die Wunde. „Ein Streifschuss…es ist ein tiefer Streifschuss…aber nur eine Fleischwunde...die Kugel steckt nicht mehr drin…ohh Arizona, bleib bei mir!" sagte Callie hastig.

Arizona lächelte sie an. Sie hob eine Hand und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Tränen rannen aus Arizonas Augen, doch sie war froh dass Callie bei ihr war, denn sie wusste das Callie sie liebte und sie wusste, das sie sich immer auf ihre Freundin verlassen konnte. „Hey, ich liebe dich, alles wird gut, ich bleibe bei dir, für immer!" sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Callie lächelte sie unter Tränen an und verband zügig die Wunde. Dann beugte sie sich hinab und berührte mit ihren Lippen sachte Arizonas. Mehr konnte sie im Moment nicht tun. Doch sie wusste, dass Hilfe kommen würde, und sie wusste das Arizona es schaffen würde, denn sie liebte die schöne Kinderärztin mehr als ihr eigenes Leben.


End file.
